


Breakfast

by turante



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Connor stayed over some nights—ok, maybe most nights—and the line between staying over and living together was starting to blur.Before Gavin realised it, they had a morning routine and the right side of the bed didn’t feel like it belonged to him anymore.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey @joeys-piano on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joey++%40joeys-piano+on+tumblr).



> For Joey in the Convin Secret Santa Exchange on tumblr, I chose to use the "making breakfast together" prompt. I hope this is to your liking.

Connor stayed over some nights—ok, maybe most nights—and the line between staying over and living together was starting to blur. It’s not like Connor had a lot of worldly possessions. A few changes of clothes gradually found their way to his closet, some toiletries appeared on his bathroom’s shelves, a few more bottles of thirium were stocked in his fridge, and before he realised it, they had a morning routine and the right side of the bed didn’t feel like it belonged to him anymore.

Gavin turned to see the indented pillow next to his, and a smile tugged at his lips. He fluffed the pillow up and pretended that he could smell something other than his laundry detergent and his own shampoo on it.

Connor’s head popped out from the bathroom door’s frame. “You have two more minutes to get up, detective,” he said, flipping his hair back with a hand, managing to only temporarily displace his runaway lock. It bounced back on his forehead like it did every single morning, and Gavin bit his lip in an effort not to smile.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he huffed and stretched leisurely, taking his time to feel his muscles and ligaments stretch and pull from the tip of his fingers to the tip of his toes. Connor walked back into the bedroom as he got up from the bed, heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Connor always factored in enough time for him to shave, although he didn't always do it, liking the idea of a little scruff. That morning Gavin looked at his reflection in the mirror and stroked his chin, making up his mind to grab the razor. Connor always enjoyed it when he was freshly shaved, and to be completely honest with himself, he liked the extra attention.

After shaving and showering, Gavin got dressed quickly and joined Connor in the kitchen, stepping behind him and hugging the android gently. “What’s for breakfast today?” he asked, looking at the counter where Connor had already started making preparations.

Connor turned his head to look at him, and he smiled when he noticed that Gavin’s three day stubble was gone. Connor’s LED cycled once and the tablet propped on the counter turned on, showing Gavin the recipe he was following. “An omelette.” Connor put down the knife and turned around in his arms, lifting his hands to stroke his smooth chin and cheeks, artificial skin retracting from his fingertips as he did so, while he memorized the tactile sensation. Connor leaned closer and brushed Gavin’s lips with his own.

“Is there bacon?” Gavin asked, ever hopeful.

Connor smiled against his mouth, then kissed his cheek softly, inhaling his aftershave. “No, but you can have mushrooms in it.”

“Hm, I’ll have to settle for it.”

Connor gave him a few more kisses on the jaw, “you know you have no hope to convince me,” he stated, and rightly so. Then he pushed gently on Gavin’s chest, encouraging him to take a step back. Gavin stole another kiss from his lips before complying. “I need to cook now.”

“What can I do?”

“Set the table and make your toast and coffee.”

“Will do.”

Connor turned around and continued chopping up vegetables with inhuman speed and precision. Gavin squeezed his ass with one hand and walked over to the coffee machine.

“Do I have any hope of convincing you to make decaf?” Connor echoed his earlier request.

“None whatsoever, but A+ for trying. Next time get me bacon and I might consider it.”

Connor shook his head but dropped the subject.

Gavin took the freshly made coffee and sipped it, leaning against the counter to watch Connor cook the vegetables and mushrooms on the pan before adding the egg as per the instructions. He reflected that he’d never woken up so consistently in a good mood in his entire life. And it all came down to the android’s presence. He’d never been more glad that Connor was even more stubborn than him and had insisted, pushed and persisted until his presence was not only something he got used to, but that he actually liked.

He watched Connor fold the omelette with a spatula and place it on a plate. Connor handed him the plate, and he took it with a heartfelt smile. “Can I fix you anything? Perhaps some thirium?” He took another sip of coffee and sat down at the table once Connor shook his head in a no.

Connor joined him at the table to watch him eat, like he usually did in the morning.

“So, have you had nice dreams?” Gavin asked, cutting his omelette and taking a bite. “Delicious,” he commented.

Connor’s lips lifted at the corners at the same old joke. “Waking up was better,” he replied, evading the question. It was familiar territory, and Gavin felt really comfortable. Home. So Gavin made up his mind, it was now or never, it was time to ask Connor. He gathered up all his courage, and as they were making their way to the door, he grabbed Connor’s hand and stopped him as he was trying to turn the doorknob. “Connor,” he asked, “would you like to move in with me?”

Connor scanned him and slightly raised an eyebrow, “Gavin, I already live here.”

“No, I mean,” a little panic settled in him, “move all your stuff here,” he paused, looking at Connor’s face to detect a change in his expression, “you already have,” he eventually realized.

“Yes. About a month ago.” Connor was looking so calm it was a little unnerving.

“So we just need to make it official?”

“I have already updated my address on my DPD file.”

“How long have we been officially living together?” Gavin let go of Connor’s hand as he was processing all this information.

“Tomorrow is our two week anniversary,” Connor replied cheekily, walking out of their apartment and forcing Gavin to follow him outside to his car.

“Really?”

“You’ll never know,” with that perfect poker face of his, Connor grabbed Gavin's keys and stepped in the driver's seat before the detective could protest.

“I am an idiot.”

“I thought you were a detective.” The corners of Connor’s mouth twitched a little, and Gavin knew that he was being playful. “And now we’re going to be late.”


End file.
